Les malheurs de Dobby
by Gingerheademerauldeyes
Summary: OS Tout le monde connaît Dobby l'elfe libre n'est-ce pas? Mais qui connaît Dobby, l'elfe de maison?


Disclaimer:

Cette histoire est de mon invention et est basée sur le monde merveilleux de J.K Rowling, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Mr Hiddens, et Poppy l'elfe. Cette histoire n'est pas basée sur des faits réels et toute ressemblance avec une personne existante est purement fortuite.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et bonne lecture !

* * *

Les malheurs de Dobby

 _31 Octobre 1981, 18h00,_

Dobby ne s'était jamais posé de questions sur son mode de vie avant aujourd'hui. Il avait grandi dans un élevage d'elfes, avait appris comment satisfaire les humains-sorciers tout en étant discret. Et il savait qu'il serait vendu à une riche famille d'humains-sorciers, des «sang-purs» quand il serait assez âgé.

Mais en entrant dans sa toute nouvelle maison par la double porte d'entrée, pour la seule et unique fois, il se rendit compte que sa vie, qui avait été parfaitement injuste avec lui jusque-là, n'allait pas s'améliorer.

Le manoir grouillait d'elfes de maison, _«qu'elle appellation ridicule!»_ , portant en guise de pagne, un vague rideau ou une taie d'oreiller sale, il ne savait pas trop et cette chose ne méritait de toute façon pas le nom de vêtement. Il y avait donc des elfes partout où ses yeux pouvaient se poser, et ses yeux se posaient absolument partout. Tous les elfes semblaient s'activer pour nettoyer et astiquer la moindre surface du manoir qui paraissait pourtant parfaitement propre. Quand le son des pas de son nouveau maître humain-sorcier se fit entendre au loin, tous les elfes frémirent silencieusement et s'éclipsèrent. Dobby sentit l'odeur entêtante du sang et de la mort, parfum de la magie la plus sombre, se faire plus forte et il vacilla.

Il revient à lui tant dis qu'on le poussait sans ménagement dans le dos et usa du peu de magie qu'il avait encore pour éviter de s'écraser misérablement sur le sol de marbre brillant. L'humain-sorcier maître de l'élevage d'elfes le poussa encore pour qu'il avance et le força à s'incliner devant l'origine de l'odeur épouvantable qui se trouvait être son nouveau maître. Pas très réjouissant tout ça, les utilisateurs de la magie la plus sombre, la magie maudite, n'étaient pas connu pour bien traiter leur prochain. Et celui-ci était, en plus, visiblement trop blond pour être honnête.

Une très belle canne arriva devant sa tête pour le forcer à la lever, et il rencontra les yeux de glaces, sur un visage aristocratiquement pointu, de son nouveau maître.

«Lord Malfoy, mes hommages» s'inclina à son tour Mr Hiddens, le directeur de l'élevage des jeunes elfes.

Il continua d'une voix obséquieuse en gardant les yeux baissé, soumis :

«Voici l'elfe que vous m'avez commandé mon Lord, il est encore jeune, tout juste deux ans, vous n'aurez donc aucun mal à le modeler comme vous le souhaitez.» Et plus rapidement, la voix hachée de crainte «Sa mère lui a donné une éducation déplorable la première année, mais nous avons pu tout rattraper ne vous inquiétez pas.»

Mère ? Ammë1 ?

Dobby ne se rappelait presque pas de Ammë, juste un parfum réconfortant quand il avait eu mal en cours d'étiquette, et une voix qui lui parlait de ces contes incroyables où les elfes étaient l'égales des autres peuples, sorciers ou non, quand ils avaient une magie puissante parce-que le lien entre le sorcier-humain et l'elfe-sorcier était si fort car plein d'amour et de respect. Dobby n'osait rêver de ces contes incroyables, tout juste y penser quelques fois quand un souvenir de Ammë l'assaillait brusquement.

Dobby avait beaucoup pleuré quand il avait été arraché à Ammë l'année dernière, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un lapsë2 et qu'il l'avait entendu hurler longtemps, longtemps, dans la prison d'à côté pour avoir voler un peu de lait dans le garde-manger du manoir des chefs-elfes pour le nourrir. Et puis elle s'était tu et cette année sans elle avait été horrible, et il avait eu si mal, et maintenant il était là dans ce manoir richement décoré mais si froid, et l'odeur de magie maudite était tellement forte venant de l'homme-sorcier devant lui qu'il savait qu'il n'y survivrait certainement pas. Que le bonheur qu'il avait connu serait sûrement le seul, même si il en avait connu si peu.

Dobby entendit le vent souffler et brusquement la canne s'abattit sur sa tête dans un pong assez douloureux :

«Elfe de maison idiot qui rêvasse déjà ! Fainéant ! Ce sang-de-bourbe d'Hiddens va en entendre parler crois-moi !»

«Dobby est désolé ! Dobby ne le fe...»

«Tais-toi bon-à-rien ! Tu n'as pas le droit de parler tant que je ne t'en donne pas expressément l'ordre, compris ?»

Dobby acquiesça, «Oui maître monsieur, à vos ordres maître monsieur», il savait ce qu'il devait répondre, il l'avait appris dans la violence pendant les cours d'étiquette.

Un pop ! Ponctua sa remarque et une elfe visiblement très vieille, s'inclina devant le sus-nommé Maître monsieur : «Poppy est venue chercher le jeune elfe comme convenu, maître Lord Malfoy»

Un coup de canne s'abattit sur sa tête et le gémissement qui sorti de ses lèvres dû être satisfaisant pour Lucius Malfoy puisqu'il sourit d'un air méprisant et l'autorisa à popper de nouveau, avec Dobby cette fois.

Ils arrivèrent dans une vaste salle passablement humide que la vieille elfe présenta comme le lieu de vie des elfes de maison, _«toujours ridicule comme nom»_ , et ils se dirigèrent vers un coin encore plus sinistre et humide où ses maigres affaires, un matelas mité et la même tenue dégoûtante que les elfes vu précédemment, l'attendaient déjà.

«Dobby dors ici maintenant, Dobby pas parler ailleurs que ici. Dobby pas pleurer, Poppy est là pour Lapsë-quendë3. Maintenant, Lapsë-quendë dormir, demain, toi apprendre»

La voix de Poppy était autoritaire mais ses gestes étaient doux tant dis qu'elle habillait Dobby de la tenue réglementaire des elfes de maison Malfoy, une taie d'oreiller sale, et qu'elle le bordait avec une couverture chaude.

Dobby se rendit compte à ce moment-là qu'elle avait en plus soigné sa bosse et qu'il avait bizarrement sommeil. Il s'endormit au moment même où Poppy partait grommelant un «maître Draco lapsë lér-curuni4 pleure encore, maîtresse madame trop jeune pour lapsë».

Le lendemain matin, Dobby se réveilla à cause d'un son bien trop rare pour lui : des éclats de rire.

En se frottant les yeux comme tout jeune enfant, Dobby avança vers les bruits le long d'un couloir, et ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle : Dans une grande cuisine étincelante, un bébé-sorcier assis dans une chaise adaptée aussi bien à sa petite taille qu'à la taille de l'elfe face à lui, rigolait en frappant dans ses petites mains face à Poppy qui à l'aide de sa magie faisait apparaître des bulles irisées dans l'air.

Dobby n'avait jamais vu d'enfant-sorcier et encore moins de bébé-sorcier, pourtant il oublia vite sa stupéfaction pour être à son tour attiré par les jolies bulles colorées. Il s'approcha timidement de Poppy et du bébé-sorcier en espérant pouvoir regarder juste quelques secondes. Poppy le sentit arriver dans son dos et c'est avec un sourire qu'elle l'accueillit.

«Dobby, voici Maître Draco lapsë-curuni, Maître Draco voici Dobby, Dobby va s'occuper de vous avec Poppy. Lord Malfoy, votre père, l'a acheté pour Maître Draco»

Le-dit maître Draco gazouilla joliment et observa Dobby de ses yeux bleus de bébé derrière ses petits cheveux blonds. «Dwaco ?» demanda-t-il en se montrant du doigt, puis il ajouta en montrant le jeune elfe « Dobby ? » et Poppy s'empressa d'acquiescer joyeusement.

Dobby et Draco depuis cette rencontre le 1 Novembre 1981 étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Enfin d'après Draco : «Un Malfoy n'a pas d'amis, que des subalternes», monsieur son père lui répétait sans cesse, cependant Dobby et lui se savaient pas ce que «subalterne» voulait dire, alors ils étaient amis.

Tous les jours Poppy s'occupait d'eux tant bien que mal, apprenant le métier ingrat d'elfe de maison à Dobby et nettoyant les bêtises de Draco, pendant que Lord Malfoy allait au ministère pour faire entendre à tous que «bien évidemment qu'il était sous imperium !»

Et que Lady Narcissa, pauvre madame, pleurait chaque jours de n'avoir pas eu le courage de fuir comme Andromeda, sa sœur aînée, et d'être enchaînée à un homme violent et à une vie de femme trophée qu'elle ne voulait pas.

Poppy avait la charge de s'occuper de monsieur l'héritier, mais elle savait que ça ne durerait pas. Et en effet, dès que Draco eut 7 ans, le 5 Juin de l'année 1987, maître Lord Malfoy décida de prendre en main son éducation pour faire de lui un parfait petit mangemort. Maintenant l'elfe acheté pour divertir Draco et lui montrer à quel point il était supérieur, n'avait plus d'utilité. Dobby était jeune, il allait devenir son serviteur personnel, il n'avait qu'à le lier à lui. Certes, Dobby vivait depuis 8 ans avec une magie quasi-inexistante, il était lié, après tout, à un jeune sorcier depuis 7 ans, et n'avait pas de lié la première année. Mais lié à lui Lord Lucius Malfoy, il devrait pouvoir en tirer quelque chose. Lucius était sûr que Draco avait été un héritier convenable, et qu'il avait montré à cette sous-créature voleuse de magie qui était le sang-pur supérieur, comme lui, Lucius Malfoy, le lui répétait chaque jours.

Aussi, la stupéfaction le cloua sur place quand, en s'approchant de la suite de son héritier, pour lui faire part de sa décision concernant son éducation, il entendit des éclats de rire.

«Un Malfoy ne rigole pas ! Et encore moins avec le petit personnel» et une voix limpide bien qu'aiguë :

«Draco, Draco, tu te caches où ? Dobby va te trouver !»

Le rire de Draco mourut dans sa gorge, quand en entrant dans l'anti-chambre de sa suite pour se cacher, il se cogna contre les genoux de son géniteur. Calmement, Lucius baissa ses yeux d'orage vers la vermine qui venait de toucher son pantalon en soie d'acromentule, un rictus de fureur sur les lèvres et un tic nerveux à l'œil droit. Après avoir pris connaissance de la forme recroquevillée et reniflante à ses pieds, il lui parla, la voix plus froide que la glace :

«Draco, par le grand Salazar Serpentard, que faisiez vous ?»

Draco n'osa pas relever les yeux, comme toujours quand il devait répondre à Monsieur son père, et murmura «Dobby et moi, on jouait à cache-cache, c'est Blaise qui nous a appris quand sa maman est venue prendre le thé hier, monsieur».

Et l'Enfer se déchaîna.

Draco ne réapparu en public qu'en Août 1991, pour acheter ses fournitures scolaires pour sa rentrée dans la très prestigieuse école de Poudlard, et il était maintenant le parfait petit héritier de la Noble et Pur Famille Malfoy. Son masque était en place.

En effet, vous ne pouvez pas entièrement briser quelqu'un surtout si vous voulez qu'il survive à la fin. Il restera toujours une toute petite étincelle dans le noir. Et comme avait l'habitude de le dire le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, parfois, il suffit juste de se souvenir d'allumer la lumière. Et la lumière, Lucius l'avait allumé, sans même le savoir, quand il avait demandé à Draco de se positionner en mentor du Survivant, Harry Potter, pour qu'il puisse le contrôler à sa guise. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en serait ravi.

Lucius avait toujours tout calculé pour être dans une position avantageuse, et garder sa place en haut de la société. A Poudlard, il avait menacé la pauvre sang-de-bourbe qu'il avait mis enceinte jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque et se suicide pendant les vacances, puis il avait choisi une épouse noble de sang-pur, la première née, la plus belle, à la place la plus prestigieuse. Andromeda Black, de la très Noble et très Pur Famille des Black, pour élever son rang. Son père avait proposé un contrat de mariage, et Lucius avait dû prouver aux Black il serait un avantage certain pour leur famille. Sa position de bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mal grès son jeune âge, avait joué en sa faveur envers la Matriarche, Lady Walburga Black.

C'est pourtant à partir de là que les calculs de Lucius avait commencé à dérailler. Il n'avait, en effet, jamais pris en compte les sentiments humains. Et c'est l'amour qui le fit se marier avec cette petite pimbêche de Narcissa, l'amour d'Andromeda pour ce sang-de-bourbe de Tonks. C'est l'amour de Lily Potter pour son fils, Harry James Potter, qui le fit perdre sa place de bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui n'était plus, et sa place dans la société qu'il avais mit sept ans à retrouver. Et c'était l'amour de Narcissa Malfoy envers son fils Draco Lucius Malfoy, qui protégea celui-ci de la mort que voulu lui infliger son père en guise de punition pour le déshonneur subit. Et c'est l'amour de Draco pour les histoires de princesses sauvées par le prince charmant qui lui fit perdre tout ce qu'il avait précieusement calculé.

En effet, Draco Malfoy aimait les histoires comme tout enfant qui se respecte. Surtout une en fait, c'était celle du Survivant. De ce héros qui avait terrassé le méchant Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Et quand Draco, après être rentré dans les genoux de son père, se retrouva enfermé dans les cachots pendant quatre ans, il n'arrêta pas d'aimer les histoires. Et il en arriva tout naturellement, à force de les raconter à Dobby la nuit, à croire que le Survivant viendrait le sauver. Bien sûr, point de Survivant, alors à 9 ans, Draco arrêta d'y croire. Et puis, il arrêta d'aimer les histoires à 10 ans, et à 11 ans, il était le parfait héritier que l'on connaît.

Dobby, lui, n'arrêta jamais d'y croire. Harry Potter est un si grand sorcier ! Dobby aime Harry Potter, et Dobby sait qu'Harry Potter viendra le sauver de son empoisonnement quotidien par la magie maudite que son maître lui transfère par le lien. Leur lien. Ce viol que Dobby subit jour après jour, cette magie si noire, qui coule dans ses veines et qui le fait vomir chaque nuit. Alors, Dobby attend, jour après jour, que le Grand Harry Potter vienne le sauver.

 _31 Juillet 1992, 9h00,_

«Dobby a entendu le plan du maître Lord Malfoy, Dobby doit agir pour sauver le Grand Harry Potter !»

«Harry Potter ! dit la créature d'une petite voix aiguë qu'on devait sûrement entendre dans toute la maison. Oh, Monsieur, il y a si longtemps que Dobby rêvait de faire votre connaissance… C'est un si grand honneur…»*

 _1 Septembre 1992, 10H00,_

«Dobby doit trouver une solution pour que Harry Potter ne retourne pas à Poudlard, il est en danger »

«Dobby ne voulait pas tuer le grand Harry Potter, juste le blesser très gravement pour qu'il rentre chez lui »

«Harry Potter ne doit pas se fâcher contre Dobby. Dobby a voulu faire pour le mieux…»*

«Le maître a donné à Dobby une chaussette»*

Et enfin, DOBBY EST UN ELFE LIBRE.

Harry Potter a sauvé Dobby, sans rien en retour, avec amour et respect, et un lien s'est crée entre eux. Les contes de Ammë ne sont pas des histoires comme Draco son meilleur ami les aimait tant. La maman de Dobby lui racontait le passé, et Dobby ne s'est jamais senti aussi fort, la magie dans ses veines contient tellement d'amour et de respect et le lien est si pur. Dobby n'est pas un elfe de maison, Dobby est le premier Elf-Sorcier depuis des siècles. Sa magie est là où elle aurait toujours dû être chez tous les elfes, et Dobby sait qu'il sera heureux à jamais grâce au grand sorcier Harry Potter. Même si les humains-sorciers ne le sauront jamais, Dobby lui sait qu'il est puissant.

«Vous ne ferez pas de mal à Harry Potter»*, et enfin, lui rendre les coups d'égal à égal.

 **FIN.**

* * *

Petit dictionnaire d'elfique :

(d'après le site .fr/t135-dictionnaire-elfique)

Ammë = mère

Lapsë = bébé

Lapsë-quendë = bébé-elfe

Lér-curuni = humain-sorcier

*Citations du livre Harry Potter et la chambre des secrets de J.K Rowling


End file.
